


We'll Meet Again

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On John's birthday, Paul has a fantasy that involves the return of many of his loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> So it's John's birthday and I thought I'd give you something more to cry about. So here it is. Happy 75th, John!

Paul sits alone in his den, an electronic fire running in the corner. He clutches a cup of untouched tea. He stares up at the ceiling. He hasn’t cried yet. His wife, if she were home, would ask him repeatedly why he hasn’t cried yet.   
“It’s the day, you know, the big day,” she’d say. Normally, he would tell her that he was fine. He just wanted a nice quiet day. Today, though, he managed to arrange a surprise spa visit with her girlfriends. She didn’t want to leave him alone, but he insisted a day in front of the TV would be perfectly fine. And with one last worried look, she headed out the door to her spa treatment. He hasn’t turned the TV on yet, and it’s been six hours.   
His hand instinctively kept reaching for his phone, which he placed upstairs, far away from his position on the couch. Mostly because this was the sort of day where people like to check up on him.   
“Why,” he’d say, “this is a celebration. A celebration of all we had together.”   
Fortunately, this year he had a plan—and it was working.   
So now, as the clock nears six o’clock, Paul is still in his position in the den. In the background, the radio is playing a soft ballad from his youth. He’s barely listening to it. And as the clock strikes six, his eyes start to close.  
When he awakes, he’s still in his den, but now he’s not alone. The man that stands before him is young and beautiful, with striking features, and the most amazing eyes. A crooked smile spreads across his face.   
“John!” Paul exclaims, rushing over to the figure. He immediately wraps his arms around him, amazed at how tangible he feels. He’s warm and soft, but with rough corners, just like he remembered him. He smelled like cigarettes and lemons. His hair was long in the back and brushed against Paul’s cheek. It smelled like America, and London, and Liverpool, and Miami Beach, and Penny Lane, and the Cavern all at once. He inhaled deeply, letting the smell of memories past fill him up. He held it for a few prolonged seconds, not wanting to just exhale into nothingness.   
That’s when he realized, he’d been holding onto John for what felt like so long, he barely got to look at him. He pulled away and looked into his deep brown eyes, and he saw himself, but younger, much, much younger.   
“John, I am so happy to see you.” John touched his finger to his lips. It tasted like chocolate. John smiled at him again. It was a soft smile, not one of his cheeky ones. He wasn’t sure which he preferred.   
John didn’t say a word, so Paul felt like he should.   
“I missed you. I mean, I know that’s obvious, but I really did.” Paul scrambled to say something else. “You’re so beautiful. And I guess I forgot how wonderful you were and I feel like I should remember. But I guess life has gone on for so long and I have just been standing here waiting for it and—“ John put a finger to his lips again and took a step back. He still squeezed his hands. Then he looked up at him with that cheeky smile that Paul loved so much and suddenly he started to sing.   
“We’ll meet again, I don’t know where, I don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.” He started dancing with Paul, spinning him all around. His eyes were glowing, and Paul was so fixated on him, as if he were in a daze. He had a blissful expression on his face. John noticed and kept singing. He pulled Paul in close then, singing softly, his breath hitting Paul’s face as he sang, “Keep smiling through, just like you always do,” this sent a shudder down Paul’s spine, but John continued and Paul relaxed, “so please say hello to the folks that I know. tell them I won’t be long.” Paul breathed John’s hot breath in, sighing deeply. John spun him around, as instrumental music played in the background. The two danced slowly together, holding each other close, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders. Then, suddenly the music shifted slightly. It got louder, more bombastic. That’s when someone tapped Paul on the shoulder and he turned around to find George. He let go of John and hugged George tightly. John took a step back, smiling contently.   
As the music got louder, more people started to show up. First Brian came, then Mal, and Neil, and Stuart. They all started singing along with John and George, “We’ll meet again. I don’t know where. I don’t know when,” and then girls came, Maureen and Cynthia, and of course Linda. He gave each hugs as the rest sang, “we’ll meet again some sunny day. Just keep smiling through, just like you always do.” He started dancing with George and Brian, forming a circle. Then, as they sang, “So will you please say hello to the folks that I know,” he moved over to Linda, who gave him a kiss on the cheek, and squeezed his hand.   
Then he walked back to John, who was standing by himself, swaying to the music. He reached out, and John took both his hands and the two started dancing again, their foreheads touching. Quietly, John sang, the others starting to disappear, “We’ll meet again. I don’t know where, I don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day,” and with that final note, he gave Paul a kiss on the cheek. It was soft, but long and seemed to carry so much weight. When he pulled away he looked at Paul as if for the last time, really taking him in. Paul looked at him in concern, but before either of them could let what was happening sink in, John was gone and the song was over.   
Paul opened his eyes and he was in the den again. The radio announcer just announced the end of the song, “We’ll Meet Again by Verra Lynn.” For a moment, Paul just sat there, stunned. And then, all of a sudden, he just started to cry. The tears pouring out of him like a waterfall. And finally, after what felt like forever, he just stopped and laid back down. Feeling like something was missing.


End file.
